mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribangle Wiki:Tribanglist’s Commandments
Please read these guidelines before editing or adding to Tribangle Wiki’s articles. '(If you witness the violation of important rules, please report it to an admin. What you do on other sites may affect you on the Tribangle Wiki.) ''Theeth Ruleseth '''Noeth Violenceth (could be counted as Bullying) Violence is both physical and in verbal, if you feel the need to swear, use the Tribanglish language (‘CCCCC, stoob, kroob, etc). The more the C’s, the worser the word! :) Donteth beeth annoyingeth Spamming, pestering, being generally stupid. Noeth Bullyingeth (results in instant pernament ban) Cyberbullying is not tolerated. This includes trolling and things like dangerous challenges. Onlyeth createth categorieseth ifeth nescesarryeth Because if there are 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 categories, there is no point having any 'Doeth Noteth Mentioneth Crustmaseth Beforeth Decembereth theeth 1steth' This will result in a 0.69 second ban. Alleth articleseth musteth beeth ineth Englisheth oreth Stoobeth Until we get a translator, Ungle Jungulian is fine as long as the whole page is not in Ungle Jungulian. (because that's stupid) Noeth offeth topiceth articleseth But this is permitted in blog-posts and profiles. Useth theeth templateseth correctlyeth Also when doing Threat-Levels, use the Colour Template: 'Noeth Pointlesseth CCCCeth' Empty articles, articles which make absoloutley no sense at all or just random CCCC will be deleted instantly. Also pages which are just two sentences will also be removed. Don’teth replicateth fileseth Please avoid making multiple of the same file. Duplicated files from after Feb 2nd 2020 will be deleted. Noeth Neweth Godseth All of the Meme & Radnor Gods already exist. Noeth Spammingeth This is not permitted anywhere and may result in a FANDOM ban as well as a wiki ban. Noeth personaleth attackseth (could count as bullying) Wikia rules and moralss. Noeth Conflictingeth: Do not make a page that completely conflicts with another. Noeth Hugeeth Commentseth Try to keep beneath 100 characters. Enormous comments will be deleted. Noeth Frotniteth The game is trash. The game is dead. Puteth Pageseth ineth theeth correcteth categorieseth This rule applies especially to the Legends and PRAISED PAGES. Disambiguationeth pageseth musteth followeth theeth ordereth. Disambiguation pages must follow the order: Characters, Films, Stories, Places, Songs, Lists, Other. Noeth vandalismeth: Do not edit pages without the intention of improving or adding tags. Please do not edit other people’s profiles either. Noeth advertisingeth Your ads are unwanted! Noeth offensiveth oreth directlyeth suggestiveth contenteth No racism, homophobia, pornography, screamers, pictures of dead stuff, blasphemy, things that will obviously not be permitted or the N-Word. (Joking about the differences between American and British English is permitted) Everything on this wiki should be SFW and any potentially mild offensive content must have a warning. Also no screamers. Theeth Tribangleth iseth noteth aeth religioneth I cannot stress this one enough. The Tribangle and related etc is not a cult or a religion and we don't want it to be as such. There is no warning for making content which has a basis of religion but just know that about 99.99% of articles on this wiki are satire and you should have the mental capacity to see them as satire. If not, why are you here anyway. Also do not include religious beleifs in articles. Editn’teth Projectseth Withouteth Permitionseth Please do not edit Project pages without permission or pages which are labelled with the project template. These pages will usually be protected. To begin a project, you must gain the permission of GNE0001. Doeth noteth endeth everyeth wordeth ineth eth Oheth CCCCCeth THE PUNYSHSHSHEEE!!! There will be less hesitation to block users who are not logged in. Minor offences will be judged. (For example, you will not receive a Year-ban for a large comment) 1st Naughty Act — Teh Wornig 2nd Naughty Act — Th PUnYshE! (1 week block) 2nd Naughty Act — MEGA PUNYSHE (1 month block) 3rd Naughty Act and onwards — OMEGA PUNYSHE (1 year block) Very Bad (but not necessarily 4th) Act — YOO WILL RESEEV TEH BANYSHE!!11!1!1!! (PERMANENT WIKI BAN!) Category:Meta Category:Moraleth lessonseth Category:Special Category:Tribangle Category:Meme tribangle Category:MAU5KEEPIN